


The Truth of Aimeric

by goldenfaile



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfaile/pseuds/goldenfaile
Summary: Jord has a particular set of skills...can Aimeric save the day?Written as nod to Jord's superb sense of timing in Capri cannon, he has the natural ability to determine when prince Laurent is getting up to no good.When the Akielon delegation arrives in Vere for the Fête de la Musique festival, will Aimeric be able to provide the distraction needed for Laurent to finally find love, and keep from losing his own heart in the process? Chaos and hilarity ensue.
Relationships: Aimeric/Jord (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Makedon/Vannes implied
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Petty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cast Iron Bitch Crew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cast+Iron+Bitch+Crew).



> Aimeric musing about Jord dragging Laurent out of various entanglements, much to Laurent’s dismay and Aimeric's glee.

My name is Aimeric, and I have a tale to tell. This is my story of how I loved, and lost, all within the span of one short week.

Jord. SIGH, one name, so many complications. I've known Jord for as long as I can remember. Jord was hand picked by King Auguste of Vere to guard his younger brother Laurent.

The prince and I weren't close, nor were we particularly fond of each other. I was instrumental in having his disgusting uncle placed under house arrest when I was much younger. I don't think the prince was ever close with his uncle. However, I dont think he enjoyed the shame and embarrassment it brought to the family name (or in his words "taint").There had been rumours for years about their family line and certain activities, but that's another story altogether.

As for Jord, none of us gave him much thought throughout the years, except to snicker quietly when he popped up unexpectedly; usually to give Laurent a hard time. Now, I never put much stock in hedge magic. It's just a term that the commoners and servants bandy around. It had no place in my world. The closest to magic that I've ever been is watching His Royal Highness Laurent, make a coin vanish. Or so I thought, we'll revisit this later.

It was almost comical, if it weren't so tragic... Jord, at our first ball, coming out of nowhere, 'an arms length highness.' Jord, popping up that time he was about fifteen and snuck off to a deserted hallway with seventeen year old Prince Torveld of Patras. The poor prince couldn't get through his first kiss without Jord showing up. 'Discretion Highness' poor Laurent left the festivities face aflame. We were horrified. Well, I won't lie, for my part I mostly enjoyed it. I'm just petty like that.


	2. Stolen Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aimeric and Laurent become reluctant friends...  
> Aimeric develops an attraction for someone surprising and Laurent begins to plot.
> 
> When our eyes met, I saw something there, Desire?Want? But It was gone as soon as it came and was replaced with that slight curve of his lips and a raised eyebrow, a challenge?

This past year, things began to change. Laurent and I, being thrust into the same circle of people year after year, finally put away our claws and began to play nice. I'll admit that he isn't that bad once you get to know him... when he decides to let you. 

We tried to be together for a bit, why not? Two very good looking young men...the one with curls a bit more dashing, but I digress. We ended up being way too much alike, obviously THAT wasn’t going to work. I couldn't murder the Prince of Vere, I'm too attractive to languish in a dungeon. We chalked it up to a moment of insanity and promised never to speak of it, except on the rare occasion that one of us was very drunk. Trust me, either of us would have to be EXTREMELY drunk to want to relive that particular brand of stupidity. 

There was one other thing that I began to realize, and it was that Jord was very good looking. He was younger than he seemed, maybe early thirties. Broad across the chest, and Muscular, in a wiry sort of way. He had a chiseled face; spare of fat, high cheekbones and an aquiline nose. He had shoulder length, straight, glossy, chestnut colored hair. A set of the most incredible golden eyes, with flecks of green and fringed with long dark eyelashes. With all of that sharp beauty, his mouth was the cruelest trick nature could play, because rather than lend to his beauty, his tight, wide mouth gave his face that severe quality that made him seem older than his years. 

I was spending most of my time with Laurent these days and a large portion of that was spent stealing glances at Jord, which Laurent teased me about relentlessly. A couple of times I swore I saw a small uptick in the corner of Jords mouth like he knew I was looking, and once or twice I could swear he flexed, especially this one time after a long perusal of his backside while his head was turned. I was in a very bad way, and trying desperately to keep it together, but something had to give and one days soon it would all come to a head. 

One day late spring, it was finally nice enough to go riding on the castle grounds. I do not see how Laurent does it for enjoyment in the frigid cold, but he is a rare one. Laurent, myself, a handful of courtiers and of course the prince’s personal guard rode out to find a good place to have a good picnic lunch. After an enjoyable ride we halted. The guards loosely surrounded the perimeter of the area and melted into the trees, while Jord relaxed with his shoulder against a tree surveying the surrounding area. A small contingent of servants came forward to prepare the area,(Did I forget to mention them?)they set up a low dining area with rugs and neatly arranged pillows(What? We are not savages!). They provided all manner of delicacies from the kitchens. As we were dining my eyes had a mind of their own and started a slow perusal up Jord’s body and when I got to his face,which was usually turned, l was not prepared for him to be looking right at me! When our eyes met, I saw something there, Desire?Want? But It was gone as soon as it came and was replaced with that slight curve of his lips and a raised eyebrow, a challenge? Heat hit my face hard, and I gasped. Not loud, but loud enough or Laurent to look up and catch the tail end of the exchange. Jord was looking the other way when Laurent leaned over,

“Did the little mouse, get caught by that big, nasty, tom cat? Tsk,tsk,” and then “Jord there’s plenty of food, we won’t be any safer with you over there holding up the tree, come here and sit, eat something." 

"Yes, Your Highness."


	3. Sweetmeats and Turkey Legs

Days went by and I still couldn’t look at Jord without my face growing hot. Jord, for the most part, seemed unaffected. Maybe the corner of his mouth tipped up a bit when our eyes met, which set my face flaming even more. 

Laurent chortled every time he caught it. He also began to watch us with calculating, narrowed eyes that I did not like at all. Laurent tended to take in a situation at a glance and determine how he could best use it to his advantage. With the people that knew him he was a bit more open, funny in a witty, sardonic sort of way. People tended to underestimate him because of his quiet, bookish nature, but that mind of his was constantly working; filing away information for later use. That I was the focus of this kind of scrutiny on his part was disturbing to say the least.

Spring passed into Summer and Laurent and I spent a considerable amount of time together. Despite our early animosity, I think it’s safe to say that I may have been his closest friend to both our chagrin. One fine afternoon, I was in my rooms reading when Laurent bounced in and flopped down on my settee.He let out a heavy sigh.

“Delegation from Akielos arrives in two days and Auguste just now decided it was time to tell me. I have to play nice and entertain that musclehead Damianos, while King Theomedes and Auguste discuss the treaty. What if I had other plans?”

“Did you?”

“Well no, but that's beside the point.”

“I personally don't think he will be that much trouble. And what’s with the musclehead comment?”

“His reputation precedes him.”

“You of all people should know better. People aren't always what they seem. Besides, physical prowess does not necessarily mean brainless...” Laurent just leveled a flat stare at me. I decided that the argument wasn’t worth the effort. Laurent had unusually biased ideas when it came to Akielons, there was no amount of talking that would change his mind. You’d have better chances arguing with a wall. I suspected that the Akielon Prince was no worse than the rest...privileged perhaps, but young and up for a good time. That could describe any number of the nobles at court, but again this was Laurent I was talking to. I dropped the subject.

“Does Auguste have an official banquet planned?Activities? I’d like to meet these Akielons.” Laurent just waved his hand in a negligent manner.

“ Not much to plan with the Fête de la Musique coming. Auguste plans to have the Akielons stay and partake of the festivities. The whole fortnight.” he said glumly.

"Aha! So it’s not so much Damianos as it is the timing. I’m sure he won’t mind us dragging him around to see the concerts, enjoy the sweetmeat, roasted nuts and fried dough vendors. No Damianos is going to keep me from the biggest Turkey leg that I can find.”

“I suppose.” He said reluctantly.


	4. The Akielons

So time passed quickly. That is to say as quickly as possible with preparations happening, Laurent grousing constantly, and that secret, infuriating smile of Jord's everytime our eyes met. It made me decidedly uncomfortable and it seems the more I squirmed the more he enjoyed it. I did not appreciate, nor was I used to not having the upper hand. Especially in light of our respective positions. I was a member of the court, my father on the council, these things simply didn't happen. However, before long I had other concerns.

It was the day the Akielon delegation was to arrive. Auguste had planned a simple feast with the Fête de la Musique happening the following day. It was more like a meet and greet to be honest. The fare was simple, but delicious served buffet style.

The Akielons for the most part were perfectly charming, with perhaps the exception of Makedon, who just flat out scary. He and Laurent got on like a house in fire though, to each his own, I say. I bet old Vannes would give him a run for his money... and oh God why? Now I couldn't unseen it! Sometimes I'm too clever for my own good.  
I must say, for someone with a dislike of Akielons, Laurent was doing an exceptional job of playing the charming host. Even Auguste seemed a bit taken aback at the turn of events. Perhaps he was in such good spirits because Prince Damianos had been delayed due to pressing business, and his evening was now his own? I don't presume to know his mind. I suspect that if I DID know his private thoughts I'd be scarred for life. Ignorance is bliss. 

The reprieve was short lived and I was ill prepared for the events of the following morning. A messenger had been sent ahead to inform us of Damianos' approach. We went to meet him as he rode up. Auguste stood at the front of the party, Laurent beside him. I had wheedled a position next to Laurent, much to the chagrin of the council, as Auguste actually felt that I might help keep him in line... right.

It was as if time stopped. I have never seen a more powerful specimen of a man. Anywhere. Ever. He and his companion, who was nearly as magnificent, (what DO they put in the water over there anyway?), rode up on their stallions, also bred to perfection. As the prince dismounted, I heard Laurent let catch his breath beside me, his eyes fixed on Damianos. I can’t say that I blame him he certainly wasn't the only one. Damianos tossed his full, curly mane and unleashed his dazzling white smile on us, as if that wasn't enough, a dimple flashed in and out of his left cheek. He strode confidently toward Auguste, golden arms and legs glistening in the sunlight. He was impressive. 

I glanced at Jord and he was scowling at me, but I noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes off of the prince for too long either. I felt an odd pang in my gut and looked away, toward Laurent who was standing stock still like a startled deer. Introductions took no time, but when the prince came to Laurent all of the color drained from his face, he stammered a quick "hello", then he flushed hard and fled the scene. Leaving everyone quite bewildered.


End file.
